


Afternoon Love Letters

by Zillyhoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/pseuds/Zillyhoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi makes the colossal mistake of letting Bokuto visit his town in Animal Crossing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so weak to Bokuaka.

"Hey, can I come to your town? Fuchsia wants me to get signatures."

"I'll open my gates." Akaashi can feel Bokuto's gaze on the screen of his DS, as if silently urging him to hurry to the train station. Knowing that Bokuto will probably combust if he doesn't do just that, Akaashi presses the B button in an attempt to hurry things along. Instead, he sends his villager sprawling face first into some flowers.

"Ohh, you must have bad luck."

"It's fine."

But after falling numerous times, even after Bokuto's arrival, Akaashi decides he's had enough. He's kept a careful eye on Bokuto, shadowing him as he collects his signatures, making sure that he doesn't stray from the paths and into the flowers. Bokuto is preoccupied with talking to Julian, so Akaashi takes the chance and leaves, making his way toward the shops.

He goes up both flights of stairs in T & T Emporium and is rewarded by the familiar black tile adorned with small giraffes. He buys all the tops available and is still a face planting mess after testing them out. He's so preoccupied with his bad luck that he doesn't realize the music drifting from Bokuto's DS is no longer Stale Cupcakes. He looks at Bokuto's screen just in time to watch him crush some of his prized blue roses, and internally, he disintegrates with them.

It had taken him weeks to get those.

"S-Sorry! I smashed some of your flowers."

"It's okay." It's really not, but telling Bokuto that won't change anything. He _could_ flip the wifi switch, causing an error message and rescuing his ruined flowers, but that would mean hosting Bokuto again, and history would repeat itself. "Did you finish collecting all your signatures?"

"Not yet. I can't find any of your villagers!"

_That's because they took one look at you and took solace in the museum,_ Akaashi thinks. 

"Your town is really nice! How'd you make the ground do that?"

"I used some QR codes Kenma made."

"QR wha?" Bokuto looks up from his screen in confusion.

"If you talk to Sable enough, she'll let you use a special sewing machine that can read and create QR codes." Akaashi leaves the actual details out, knowing the explanation will be lost on Bokuto.

"Oh, cool. Did you look that up online or something?" 

"...Yes." In actuality, Akaashi had taken a liking to Sable, and the QR machine had been a happy coincidence. But Bokuto didn't need to know that he was befriending his virtual animal villagers like a modern day Snow White.

"WOAH! You have the big shop?!"

Akaashi grimaces and tries to run out before Bokuto runs in, hoping that they'll just miss each other. Unfortunately, Tia chooses to walk in front of him, delaying his escape enough for Bokuto to spawn in the shop.

"That little clown guy shares the store now-..." Bokuto starts laughing, and Akaashi, much to his embarrassment, begins to redden. It's just a game, just pixels that shouldn't matter, but no matter how many times he tells himself that, he remains red. "I didn't know you were in to cross dressing!" Bokuto turn away from his DS to waggle his eyebrows at Akaashi.

"Please stop."

"What, this?" Bokuto waggles his eyebrows again, wide grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, that." Akaashi grabs Bokuto's chin and turns his head back to the DS.

"For real, what's with the skirt?"

"Nothing else was improving my luck."

"If you wore a skirt in real life, you'd probably get lucky too." Akaashi doesn't miss the way Bokuto squirms as he voices the thought.

"Please stop imagining such things."

"Hey wait! Don't you have pants in your wardrobe or something? I always keep different clothes in my storage."

"...No. I just have the one outfit I wear."

"You mean you wear it _all_ the time?! You never change it? That's not sanitary, even for a video game." 

Akaashi marvels over the fact that Bokuto has the word 'sanitary' in his vocabulary. The moment of being proud passes as he processes that Bokuto actually had the audacity to imply that he is anything but clean. Bokuto is the one that has an impressive amount of dirty clothes in his room. 

"I change my clothes with the weather or the season, or the events."

"So where are the rest of your clothes? I want to try stuff on!"

"I don't have them. I sell them."

"Seriously?! You just keep the one outfit?!"

"It would take up too much space if I kept everything I wore." Bokuto's villager is rapidly running circles around Akaashi's, Bokuto's way of idling in-game while they talk. "Are you going to shop?"

Bokuto answers by sprinting up the stairs to the second floor, only after buying both K.K. albums.

"You didn't listen to the samples?"

"Nah, I just want to have all his music! If I already have it, I can just sell it or something. ...Don't tell me you don't buy his music?!"

"I buy the songs I enjoy."

"What about your catalog?! What if you _need_ something?"

"I have what I need. If I were to buy all his music, it would make changing my music a chore. There would be too much to scroll through."

Bokuto is horrified by Akaashi's answer and spends the next five minutes trying to sell him on the benefits of a full catalog. Akaashi is spared the rest of the poor lecture when Bokuto realizes he doesn't have enough bells to buy any of the furniture that he may or may not need.

"Come outside, I'll leave some for you. I'm by the train station." Akaashi drops the pouch of bells when Bokuto emerges from the railroad crossing.

"YOU'RE LOADED! Are you really giving me all this?!" Akaashi doesn't think that 40,000 bells makes him loaded, but Bokuto is insistent. "I'll pay you back as soon as I pay my house off."

"There's no need. I have plenty in savings and I can always earn more."

"I want to pay you back, Akaashi." Akaashi wants to tell Bokuto that it's just a game, that he actually has four extra pouches of bells stored in some of his letters, but then Bokuto's lips are pressing against his neck, muddling his thoughts.

Akaashi is ready to brush it off, to brush Bokuto off, but Bokuto tempts him with another kiss, this one closer to his jaw.

"Is this your way of paying me back?"

"Mm," Bokuto confirms, too preoccupied with the task of forming a hickey to give a proper reply.

Akaashi's DS is still in his hands, the gentle 5 PM music floating up to his ears. He makes a feeble attempt to keep playing, but ends up wandering about in a daze until Bokuto relieves him of his distraction by setting it at the foot of the bed.

He doesn't remember how he ended up on his back. Bokuto's broad frame looms above him, and Akaashi can't help but quietly admire it. As he runs his hands along Bokuto's shoulders, he thinks of how determined Bokuto is when it comes to volleyball.

And then he's reddening and horror stricken, thinking of how the team will see his hickies at the next practice after school.

Bokuto, oblivious to Akaashi's distress, leans down to kiss him.

Akaashi opens his mouth, ready to give voice to his worries, only to find himself meeting Bokuto's tongue. He means to push Bokuto back gently, but instead he finds himself pulling Bokuto closer, fingers carding through his soft white hair.

A small noise leaves Akaashi's mouth before he can catch it, and for a moment, he feels embarrassed, but then Bokuto's gripping him tighter, kissing him harder, and he forgets about it.

He shivers when he feels Bokuto's hands under his shirt, trailing up slowly, mapping out his chest.

"Bokuto-..." 

Bokuto kisses him and nuzzles his shoulder to reassure him before pushing his shirt up further, baring his chest. 

Akaashi wishes it was darker.

"You're so pretty," Bokuto murmurs, leaning back to take Akaashi in.

Akaashi looks to the side, unable to hold Bokuto's gaze, especially when he looks borderline reverent.

"Stop." Akaashi reaches up and pushes his hand in Bokuto's face, earning a muffled complaint.

"You never let me look at you."

"There's nothing to look at." 

Before Bokuto can begin to pout, Akaashi guides his hand back to his chest, silently encouraging him to continue. He shuts his eyes and fights back a shiver when he feels Bokuto's rough palms skim over his nipples. Bokuto's hands come back down, gently ghosting along his sides before coming to rest on his hips. Akaashi presses against them, but even with the gentle insistence, Bokuto lingers, gold eyes skating across Akaashi's body.

"Bokuto."

Nothing. He's starting to get that reverent look in his eyes again.

"...Koutarou." That does the trick. 

Bokuto unfastens Akaashi's pants and slides them down to his ankles. He repeats the process with Akaashi's boxers, freeing Akaashi's growing erection.

Bokuto runs his hand along one of Akaashi's legs, and repeats the motion two more times before leaning in to place a kiss on the inside of Akaashi's thigh.

Akaashi gets the feeling that Bokuto is envisioning a skirt, scheming on how to get one and coax him into it. Akaashi opens his mouth, ready to protest, when he feels Bokuto's lips on the head his cock. The reprimand melts into a moan and leaves Akaashi covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Some distant part of him is aware of a ping, a villager wanting to speak to either him or Bokuto. The thought is banished from his head when Bokuto begins to lap at the precum forming at his tip.

Akaashi is already a trembling mess from the heat of Bokuto's mouth, and his pleasure spikes when he feels Bokuto's finger sink inside of him. He's too far gone to even consider fumbling around for the lubricant in his drawer, but Bokuto's single digit is more than good enough. His back arches when he feels it curl inside of him, grazing a sensitive bundle of nerves.

Akaashi bucks, pushing himself deeply into Bokuto's mouth as pleasure pulses through his veins. He buries his slender fingers in the spikes of Bokuto's hair and arches his back when he cums, his release flooding Bokuto's mouth.

When he's sated, he lowers his back to the bed once more and pushes Bokuto back. Bokuto eases his finger out, and in typical Bokuto fashion, wipes it on the inside of his shirt.

Akaashi wants to tell him that he would have gotten him a tissue, but he can't seem to form the words. He cleans himself off and adjusts his clothes while Bokuto looks on with a dazed expression.

"Are you still with me?" Akaashi waves a hand in front of Bokuto's face to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry. I just... here." Using his clean hand, Bokuto retrieves Akaashi's DS.

Bokuto is oddly quiet for the next twenty minutes, and before Akaashi can get to the bottom of the out of character silence, Bokuto is gone, offering a hasty 'I should get going'. It's not his usual boisterous farewell, which makes Akaashi feel the stirrings of unease. He's wondering if he did something wrong when his in game mailbox interrupts his thoughts with it's insistent chiming.

When he opens it, he finds a letter from Bokuto waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more than a little ashamed to share that these two kept me up until 5 in the morning. I've combed through it for typos and general sleep deprived funk, but if I missed a few things, please forgive me.
> 
> (I am now hopelessly addicted to the idea of Akaashi playing Animal Crossing. If I have converted you, please feel free to squeak and fangirl with me at http://bokuakacrossing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
